Imagine If
by SoulOfAFangirl684
Summary: After the Battle of New York, Thor goes to visit Jane in the SHIELD safehouse. The resulting conversation is not as light as he would have preferred. Beware the fluff! Thane one-shot


**So apparently, this era of drabbles and one-shots is still going strong. I was rewatching Thor recently, and the idea for this kind of just came to me. You know that point in a movie where everything is just… perfect? Like, it's the last peaceful moment before you know everything's about to go inexplicably bad? I realized that the few seconds before Thor's friends appeared on Earth was that moment for Thor and Jane's relationship.**

**Imagine If**

This wasn't going the way she'd wanted it to, and she blamed this failing on her own traitorous thoughts. Not that Thor noticed. He was pleased just to be in her company again, no matter how short a time they had together. Why couldn't _she_ be like that? She wished she was like that.

The disaster in New York was finally over. SHIELD had hidden her away in this dingy secret base—away from all her equipment, she might add—nearly the second after Loki had taken control of Erik. She'd been locked up here with Darcy ever since.

Well, she supposed she wasn't technically locked up _anymore_. Darcy had walked out the second they'd been told it was safe. Jane had stayed for simple reasons. Thor could find her most easily here, and find her he had.

He would be reuniting with the other Avengers tomorrow morning and returning with his brother to Asgard. She knew their hours together were ticking away, but she couldn't bring herself to lie down beside him on her temporary bed.

"Jane," he said after she'd been standing by the tiny window, watching the stars, for quite some time. "You seem troubled. What is in your thoughts?"

"The Warriors Three… And Sif," she added after a moment.

"Really?" He sounded amused.

She hesitated for a moment before blurting out impulsively, "Sometimes I hate them."

For the first time, Thor sat up to look at her. At his expression of bewilderment, she said quickly, "Never mind. It's selfish and stupid. Really. Forget it."

"I cannot," he said simply, still appearing confused. "If my friends have done something to offend you, I wish to know."

"Thor, I…" She turned from the window so that they were facing each other. She was frustrated, struggling to find the right words. Very suddenly, she decided on, "Do you remember the day Loki sent the Destroyer to Earth?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you remember that morning?"

"…I am unsure as to what you are referring."

"It was the only time things were really relaxed," she probed. "Darcy and Erik were in the kitchen and you were helping me make breakfast for everyone."

At her words, Thor smiled. "Ah, yes, I do recall that morning. But I fail to see the connection…"

Jane was quiet for a moment. "It's just… Do you ever imagine what would have happened if your friends never showed up that morning? Wonder where we'd be right now?"

Thor was silent, his expression solemn. He had finally grasped the meaning of her words. Now he was the one at a loss of what to say.

"Jane… Know this. I have no greater desire than to spend the rest of my days with you in a time of peace, be it here or on Asgard. But I have a responsibility to my people—"

"I know that," she cut him off. "I told you; I shouldn't have brought it up. It's just a stupid pipe dream."

"I do not find it foolish." At this point Jane just wanted him to forget the whole thing, but Thor's voice was still unnaturally quiet.

"My dear Jane," he said at last. "There is no one in all the nine realms who deserves a peaceful, stable life and dependable lover more than you. Truly, I wish I could promise you more than I have."

Jane laughed suddenly. (The giggles were harder to suppress when she was still tingling all over from his use of the word 'lover') At his quizzical look, she explained, "It's just… Thor. You're a _prince_." _My literal prince charming… _"It's hard to imagine anyone who has more to give."

He smiled bittersweetly. "But I cannot give you all that you want. So it is not enough."

"You will always be enough for me." The words came so suddenly, but she was surprised at how much she believed them. Since meeting Thor, she'd never seriously considered a future without him.

"I really am sorry about bringing this up," she said. "You're leaving soon, and I couldn't stop thinking about the last time you left. Your friends showed up so suddenly… Right when I'd been thinking that this just might work. Maybe it _was_ possible for you to adjust to Earth, and we could live a human imitation of happily ever after… And then Sif and the Warriors Three blew in like a hurricane and we got swept back into the insanity."

For the first time, Thor rose from his spot on the bed. She let him cross the room and wrap his arms around her. He seemed even larger than he actually was when she was swallowed in his embrace like this, but she didn't mind. It was funny in an ironic sort of way. Jane had never pegged herself as the type who got off on needing to be protected—she was no one's damsel in distress, something the real Donald Blake, her ex, hadn't been able to comprehend. But things were different with Thor. She had no doubt that he was fully capable of coming to her rescue if need be, but he understood and valued her own strengths as well.

"I have never admitted this before," she said, "but I, too, have spent many nights lying awake, pondering the same possibility. The thoughts always left me feeling disloyal to my home, but… I have missed you."

She closed her eyes, feeling the vibrations in his chest as he spoke. She had rested so little during the battle; it was starting to lull her to sleep. But sleep was the last thing she wanted. She was afraid he would be gone when she woke up.

"Jane," he continued, "the Bifrost has been repaired. I swear this upon my honor, I _will_ return to you. But after this disaster with Loki… There are sure to be matters at home to which I will need to attend first."

She hummed sleepily against him.

"I love you, Jane Foster."

He gently kissed the top of her head, and she finally drifted off.

**Review please!**

**I don't own Thor. Or the Avengers… Or any part of Marvel. **

**What did you think? Too fluffy? I feel like it was too fluffy… But it's done now. And I think I may finally be getting the hang of writing Thor. **


End file.
